


Need to save him.

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A.L.I.E. (The 100) - Freeform, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Clarke took the Alie chip in season 3?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 6





	Need to save him.

He tastes blood. That's the first thing he notices when he wakes up. 

The taste of blood and the secure knots on his wrists.

He lifts his head, and it pounds with the reminder of the open wound on his forehead. The one caused by the explosion; the failure of their mission. He thinks of Octavia, her voice filled with pain when she called for him in the dust, and he wonders if she got away, wonders if any of them got away.

He thinks of Clarke. Wonders what happend after Roan was shot dead from behind her. Killed by his own people.

Join or die--that's what they chanted. Join or die.

Bellamy grunts. He tugs on the chains that curl around his shoulders, but they didn't loosen. He tries again. And again. He thinks of his sister. Of Clarke. And he pulls and pulls--

Ther's a creaking of steal, and a door opens across the room.

Jasper stands in the fraim, hands covered in dry blood.

"Jasper." Bellamy breathes, and his chest lowers with relief. The man in front of him tilts his head to the right as he walks towards him. "You're okay. I don't know where the others are, but we need to--"

Jasper grips his collar and punches him in the jaw.

Bellamy sputters. "Jasper.."

He hits him again. Kicks him in the stomach. Slashes a kinfe across his arm.

Bellamy grits his teath together. All he feels is pain. All he sees is red. Jasper mutters something, and he tugs on Bellamy's hair, lifting his face up and slamming it against the wall. His eyes are glassed over, controlled.

Bellamy swallows roughly. "Your chipped."

Jasper smiles. Jasper _never_ smiled. "Makes sence now, doesn't it?" He seethes, and it's not Jasper. "Why you're your plan went to hell. How ALLIE knew Roan was in on it."

"You told her!"

He nods. "Maybe you should have killed Jaha when you had the chance. Then none of this would have happened."

"Shut up!" Bellamy yells.

"They would have killed you once they came down. And then Lincoln would still be alive, and probably Gina too, if --"

Bellamy struggles against the chains, and Jasper tightens his hand in his hair, hitting his head against the concrete. He groans, and the darkness surronds him when he remembers the crowd's chants. Join or die! He tastes the blood again.

Bellamy shakes his head. "I'm not taking that freaking chip!"

"That's fine," Jasper murmers. "That's not why you're here."

The steel door opens again and Kane enters. He looks at Bellamy, his face rough and scarred from the explosion. There's an emptiness in him. He pushes someone in front of him, the face covered by a cloth sack as he pushes them onto their knees.

Kane removes the sack from their head and Bellamy struggles through his chains.

"Clarke!" Bellamy exclames.

She turns to him. Blood streaked across her jaw, on the edge of her mouth and he swears, moving against the ropes that keep him from going to her. Her eyes narrow; she looks beaten, but she is alive.

His name is a broken whimper on her lips, "B-bellamy."

She leans foward as she lifts herself from the ground. The fire has returned to her irises, and he's almost consumed by it, nearly comforted. But then Kane clamps a hand on her shoulder and pushes her onto her knees again, pressing a knife to her throat.

"Stop." Bellamy grumbles, and damn his voice for sounding weak. "Stop--let her go. I'll take it. Just let her fucking _go_!"

Kane shakes his head. "You're not the person we need, though."

Thers a beat of quite, and a brief war cry as Jasper rushes towards him, quick in his movements. He pummels him, fists hard on his limbs, knuckles strong aginst his flesh, hitting him until his skin is covered in cuts and bruises.

Clarke screams in the distance. He can't hear what she's saying, his ears are covered in blood.

He blinks, eyes swollen and raw from Jasper's punches. He looks at Clarke, can see the tears that fall from her cheeks, thick and slimy on her skin. Ther's a line of blood on her throat from Kane's knife, and he grips the chip in his other hand, hilding it in front of her.

Cold meatel pressed against Bellamy's head and there's a click of a gun.

"I'll do it! I'll freaking do it!" Clarke yells.

" _No_! Clarke! Don't!" He screams.

She shakes her head. "I'll do whatever you want." She says. There's a pain in his chest that hurts more than Jasper's punches. "Just leave Bellamy _alone_! Please."

"Clarke!" He yells, trying to get her to look at him.

But she turns away instead, and then there's a sack over his head and he's released from his chains; the sound of Kane's knife falling to the ground and the sound of Clarke's breathing slowing down.


End file.
